MLP:FIM Shadows and Moonlight PART1 (lunbra)
by goldenfreddychica
Summary: a young start for the 4 friends Celestia, Luna, Sombra, and Shadow Melody. Luna thinks nothing can get in the way of her love for Sombra. little do they know that they will be separated for 1000 years of pain and tears
1. Chapter 1 the porcelain cat

OK this is a Lunbra story and NO I hate it that Celestia is always against their relationship. plus I always imagined that those three would be friends because um friendship is magic? so the three are friends at first kk? one more thing I decided to give him family so he has a sister older named Shadow Melody. Alright PEACE

Luna POV

I hate how long the train ride to the Crystal Empire. Me and Tia just call it CE because we thought the name was too long. Why are we going there you ask? Well my friend Sombra is the ruler their along with his sister. My mom, Lauren, knows we want to see him so she let's us visit him on weekends.

AT LAST! the 2 hour train ride ENDS! and we are there. for them its winter. Blame the equator. Senpai- UH Sombra was waiting for us with his Sister. This got along well with her as I do with Sombra. Surprisingly I am a little taller than him. On my opinion he has a much rounder face then most stallions. that's my fear if others call him a sissy (don't let him punch you it hurts O.o )

Celestia POV

omfg my ass hurts from that train! And I ts freezing here! but the rides worth it. we went through are share of hugging. then Luna spoke.

"Are we gonna stand here and get frostbite or go back to the kingdom?" she said with a smile.

we agreed to head back to their castle.

when we got their the ponies seemed wound up in a excited way but it wasn't because me and Luna were here. their were decorations everywhere finally I asked, " What's with the decorations? "

Shadow Melody looked at me and said, "today is the Crystal parade! the day the Crystal ponies celebrate the day the crystal empire was founded!" Luna looked interested.

"What do you do during the Crystal Celebration?" Luna asked. Sombra gave us a "go see for yourself" look. So that's what we did.

Luna POV

Me and Sombra went to the left to go find activities. but Sombra had been unusually quiet. but then I ate those words. "what do you wanna do Lu?" he asked trying to rhyme. I giggled then shrugged. he looked around. "wanna get a snack?" he asked with a wink and a smile. Sombra is a gray stallion with black hair his hair is like most colts but a strand goes in front of his face.

we reached the snack bar. the pony their had immediately noticed Me. "Hello Princess Luna! how are today!" he asked.

I smiled and said, "Me and Sombra wanted to get something to eat!" he smiled brightly. "Yes what would you lovebirds like?" he said winking. Sombra blushed. I think I did too.

"eh... I'll take chicken noodle soup please." he said lightly squinting at the menu board. "And you Luna?" the pony said politely. I thought a bit. "how about a taco cat spelled backwards." I asked. The pony chuckled. He quickly got our food and I saw a little glass colored cat on my plate.

We found a seat and I picked up the cat and a marker I signed my name and handed it to Sombra. "Sign your name!" I squealed. he signed it then said. "When we meet up with Tia and Melody well have them sign it."

Shadow Melody POV

Me and Tia had played a few games then found Luna and Sombra at a snack bar and decided to meet up.

"hey guys how ya doin'?" I asked. they looked up. Luna jumped from her seat and held a porcelain cat up. "Will you two please sign it?" she asked. so we did.

"You two wanna play checkers?" I asked.

"Why checkers?!" Sombra asked.

"because we bought a checker board!"

Me and Luna went against first. I BARELY won, Luna is smart. Then I was Tia and Sombra. Tia sucked balls, out of no surprise Sombra won. "SHHHIIIITT!" Tia yelled. then it was Luna and Sombra. Sombra lost. "NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN!" from their we stopped and headed to the castle.

well that's it guys I hope you liked it if you want more let me know (^.^)


	2. Chapter 2 scary stories

we have returned to this story (^.^) kk I let you know right now they are kids I write down their ages. Celestia is 14. Shadow melody is also 14. Luna is 12. Sombra as deh youngest is 10. there now you know. eventually we will get to the parts where they are older. there it gets sadder＼(;´□｀)/ alright PEACE!

Luna POV

we had went back to the castle at about 9:30. We weren't tired so we watched a horror movie. Still board we told scary stories. Sombra went first.

"about 30 years ago. right where this empire stands. was an old village. the Mayor was insane. She would trap trespassers in her basement. She always thought the pain of others was funny. the spirits of the trespassers would be stuck in the outskirts feeling the same pain of their death over and over again. the daughter of the Mayor knew of this meaningless pain. she was later stabbed in the eye repeatedly by one of the ponies spirits. The Mayor was devastated and committed suicide. Without the Mayor the ponies had power to build this empire. now on stormy nights like this, The spirit of the Mayor walked down the halls with her daughter on her back. she walks toward the nearest room you hear. knock knock knock. and she asks, Can you help or can you die? She opens the door and a decaying pony appears with a knife in the right hoof and a skull in the left. her face will stun ponies near by. enough time for her to kill the trespassers."

Tia had squealed of fear. "ehhh I don't want to go in a basement!" I squealed. then suddenly the candle burnt out. Tia refused to believe the paranormal. "nice try blowing out the candle Sombra!"

Sombra panicked. "TT..THAT WASN'T ME! MY FACE WASN'T NEAR THE CANDLE!" He yelled. Then we heard "KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK" We all screamed. the door creaked open and we heard, "Can you help, or Can you DIE?" that's when we lost it we all screamed like little girls.

then a red maned pony came laughing... it was my mom WTF is she doing here? "did I scare you 4? I miss being a kid myself!" Tia got up first "DAMMIT MOM I ALMOST PISSED MYSELF! Tia said laughing.

"how the hell did you know this?" Sombra said. "I overheard you guys telling the story I've heard it before myself. I came because I had a vision one of you died." (hint hint) then mom giggled at me and Sombra. "Sombra you have any idea what your grabbing?" he looked as well as I ... he was leaning on my ass. "AHHHH SORRY LUNA I DIDN'T KNOW!" then Tia and Shadow Melody went into a laughing stock.

"pfft classic!" Melody yelled. Sombra covered his face in shame and embarrassment. I was probably collapsed on the floor laughing at myself for not noticing. Mom decided to spend the weekend with us she didn't have any jobs to do on weekends.

that Saturday I was first to wake up I probably forgot about the moon it looks like mom had to do it SHIT! then a paper was in front of me it was from Tia and Melody.

" you 2 got a thing for each other? ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°"

-Tia and Melody

I crumpled it in embarrassment. those ass holes. I thought about the story Sombra told. Pretty good story for a 10 year old. I kinda do like him(^.^). I left the go take a shower. its different walking in these halls. its prettier than canterlot. who knew it use to be a village. the guards stood much stiller than the ones in canterlot. after my shower I heard Tia call my name so I came back she had the candle from last night.

"OK I had a scary story but I was too tired tell it OK once their was a giant...man eating...DILDO! he sucked up every soul that came by his bridge. his brother, a giant kind thong went across his bridge. so the giant dildo ate him. The Thong's girlfriend giant sexy bra summoned the sword of the holy Titan's and slit the dildo. the end"

we all laughed like shit including mom Sombra stood up and said "oh no run from the evil walking dildo XD" I replied and said, "THAT SOUNDED LIKE A RATED M VERSION OF LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD AND THE THREE BILLY GOAT GRUFF!"

so? chapter weird enough for you? XD Sorry weird shit runs through my mind ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


End file.
